Angel of Slaughter
Author’s Intro ' '''There are many things that scare people. Whether it is from this planet or not. There is a common fear that all humans have in common. ' 'That is the fear of the unknown. ' 'Everyone at one point has heard the quote “Whenever in doubt, shout,”. Everyone uses this quote when something harmful enter’s their territory. ' 'Others think that they can defy their fears, when they will flee at the sight of a monster. ' 'The worst is when you are 100% alone with no one to guard them when the beast takes them into the darkness of night. ' '''In this case, this monster is the one that tells you to do horrible sins, and seduces humans through it’s rough and chill voice. It can invade your mind, and heart, and get you to do whatever it desired. Cold Heart Tanya had to walk to school now. She got the keys, and took one last look at the house before moseying on over to school. ' '“You’re in 8th grade now Tanya, you could do it,” Her mom used to say. As Tanya walked to school, she tried to feel the breeze in her hair ant to cool herself off. When she got there, her friends were standing under a tree. ' '“Wow, you were soooooo late,” they teased. ' '“Nah, it was worth it,” she retorted ' '''The gates opened, and no one was around her when she was in the restroom. Although, she felt a human presence. Whenever, and wherever she was alone. She sighed as she remembered something her father said to her that made her relax. ' '“ You’ve got a big imagination sport,” he used to say. ' '“Yeah, I do,” Tanya thought as she waited for the 7th period bell to go home. ' 'She waited at the parking lot for her dad to come and pick her up. ' '“Hey there sport, your mom and I are going to be at a meeting until 5 pm okay?” Her dad proudly asked. ' '“Okay,” She said. It was not like she was gonna have any homework since testing started. ' 'She decided to play minecraft, and pig out until her parents got home. ' 'She felt a cold presence follow her home as she logged on to Minecraft. ' 'Personally, she loved mineplex, and that she just had to get through herself from being “the first boner” aka, a noob. ' 'The cold presence came back to Tanya. A cold hearted presence. ' '“What do you want?” Tanya whispered ' 'There was no response. ' '“What do you want!?” Tanya rose her voice to almost a shout. ' '“You need to listen, don’t fail in life like I did,” a voice came. Although, it was so quiet to the point where it took Tanya a few moments to make out the words. Her PC was cold. She saw a wispy white figure look at her. It climbed to the balcony, and jumped off the 20 story apartment. The figure jumped off the balcony. ' '''The figure lying motionless on the bottom “Someone ended their life here,” Tanya whispered to herself. ' Starlight '''Tanya stared up at the sky watching the stars. She sat there reading a book as she felt the warm night air of the town of Chatterton. Tanya felt a bit of contentment. ' '“Follow me, I can show you how” the voice came back, and more chilling than ever. Tanya laid in bed, and held her head with her hands, and gave her head a good shake. She got back on the PC to find that her friends were on. ' '''She went to sleep seeing a dark void of nothingness. She felt weightless, like she wasn’t a human. She didn’t know what she felt like. She felt as weightless as the starlight piercing through her room, and she woke up to the sound of silence. Sunlight shone through her room, and she heard her parents downstairs making dinner. She saw her dad reading newspapers, and her mom frying bacon. She turned on her PC, and saw that she got 10 different notifications on minecraft. She thought someone was pinging her. ' '''Tanya has noticed her senses become sharper. She began to notice the amount of leaves falling from a tree outside, and she can smell the coffee her dad is drinking. ' '“Honey, it’s time for breakfast.” Her mom chided ' 'Tanya didn’t even notice that she has been awake for 1 and a half hours. ' '“Uhhhh, coming mom,” she mumbled lamely. ' '''Tanya realized that she had only one more notification to go. She clicked it, and it was an ad to a random world. “Ugh, another one of these,” She thought, and rolled she her eyes at the dumb notification. ' '''She went into the bathroom. ' '''“You are more gullible than I thought” a voice came Tanya ignored the voice “Don’t listen,” she fought back her thoughts She got to the table, and ate. ' '“Honey, you look troubled, is there something bothering you?” Her mom asked “No,” Tanya lied. She knew that there was something biting away at her but just can’t put her finger on it. ' '''Tanya went back upstairs. ' '''The next notification came “Answer it” the voice called out ' '“No,” Tanya retorted ' '“ANSWER IT!” The voice screamed this time ‘ Tanya was shook up after that, so she obediently clicked on a notification. ' '“Don’t fail in life like I did” the voice came back. ' '''The notification said: ' '''From unknown: Look down from your balcony Tanya refused to do so, but temptation took the best of her. This time, she saw a wispy white familiar figure lying motionless on the floor on the pavement on the bottom of their building. ' I'm Sorry '''Tanya stepped back, but tripped and fell on something. The voice came back echoing in her mind. ' '''“Misfortune will be implanted. Goodbye Tanya” the voice said “Good riddance” Tanya grumbled. She walked out to see her mom crying on the couch. Her dad was hugging her. ' '''Tanya immediately wanted to know what was going on, but retreated back to her room. She played, but noticed the lack of players in the server. ' '“It’s okay honey,” she heard her dad say ' '''“I’m sorry,” Her mother sobbed. Tanya didn’t know anything about what’s going on. She returned to playing on her Mineplex server, and this time, she joined a different server. ' '''She noticed a presence again, and it sent some shivers down her spine. ' '“I’m not afraid of you anymore” Tanya whisper with harshness in her voice. ' '“You can, and will be. Goodbye Tanya” it retorted. Tanya closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She couldn’t determine what was happening. ' 'When she got back on to playing, she found out that none of her friends were on. When she got on, she started playing with strangers. She went right into Skywars. She wanted to calm herself down from so much turmoil. She heard the crying stop of her mom cease, followed by the sound of something plastic falling to the ground. ' 'Once again, she went to take a nap. She still felt as light as helium just like the last time she slept, but she noticed the presence too. ' 'She heard her mom’s voice. ' '''“No, David! She can’t know about this YET” her mom said She heard her dad’s voice “Don’t do this Jen,” he retorted ' '''She felt her head hurt as a sharp pain went from her heel to her head. Tanya found out that this was what reality felt like, and that she wasn’t ready. The voice hinted all this time that she won’t be ready, and will never succeed. ' '“Don’t listen to it,” She told herself. “Don’t give in,” ' 'She held her head with frustration. ' 'She tried to wake up, but she can’t. ' '“ I won’t let you go, until you can put it all together.” the voice said. “Put together what’s gonna happen. ' 'Amongst all the darkness, she saw a newspaper on the floor. ' 'The paper read: ' '2 KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT. ONE RESPONSIBLE UNIDENTIFIED ' 'Tanya was so confused, and all of this was making her head hurt. ' 'She heard one last thing in the dream from her mom. ' '“I have to go tonight, I can’t go back in time. My time is limited, and tonight will be the limit.” her mom said in pain. ' 'Finally, she heard her mom say something that made her heart sink. ' '“Tanya, don’t fail in life like I did. I love you sweetie.” she crooned. ' 'Tanya heard a thud on the pavement on the bottom of their apartment room. ' '''“Don’t think about it” Tanya repeated, she realized what her mom did. “NO! Mom! Don’t do it! I need you. I love you” 'The Letter' Tanya woke up to the sound of police sirens. On her desk, she found a letter from her mom. A suicide letter. ''' ''My Daughter Tanya '' ''I will eliminate myself off the face of the earth. Tanya, I will never forgive myself after what I have done. Remember that I will always love you, and that God has placed your dad as your guardian when I’m gone. '' ''I will tell you what happened'' ''A few months ago, I got in an argument with Mr. Jefferson which is my friend at work. He said that he wants credit for 25 of the accounts I work for because he took part of it. Even though he only did the written work. I gave him some credit, but he said he needed all of it. '' ''He got really mad, and wanted me demoted from my position.'' ''He put up a complaint that I was stealing his credit, and wanted me demoted completely, but he was unsuccessful. He went on to spread rumors, and not just to the company, but to the whole town. '' ''In an act of desperation, he faked resignation from the company, and I was permanently demoted. '' ''My friend Cam, came with me to our house to discuss all the rumors, and how to “attack”. However, Cam was demoted quickly afterwards. '' ''I kept begging to get my position back, but they said no, and at last, the board of directors went to tell the others not to promote me again. I can’t quit the company since no others can accept me. '' ''My other friend came over, and demanded a promotion, but instead he was demoted himself for bringing up unnecessary rumors. '' ''I came up to the Boss to get one of the board of directors demoted, and succeeded in that. '' ''This month, one of the managers came to hold a discussion on all of this drama to end. '' ''The other director tried to convince that people can switch departments if they want as part of a deal to have this drama forgotten. Cam was promoted back to her position as she spoke nothing more of this drama. '' ''I rejected the deal. Afterwards, another rumor was spread by a co-worker against both sides, and that caused 2 of the directors to retire. '' ''Mr. Jefferson continued to petition, now to get me fired. So I hired someone to run into his car last night. He, and his wife died. I can’t live with guilt. Not with you who has you whole life ahead of you. I will be judged for this. But I will never forget you Tanya. '' ''I love you from Heaven, and Back '' ''Love, Mom'' ''Laria Thompson '' ''I rushed over to the balcony where my mom lay motionless on the pavement. She jumped off the balcony faced down. ''' ''Author's Note 'Some content in here may not be related to Minecraft, but please read this through. You may question everything you have, and what you can do with it. Remember, to always be thankful for it, because it is always temporary. Nothing is worse than knowing that everything you do leads to this dreadful moment. Don’t listen to that voice in your head telling you to sin. Or you won’t open your eyes ever again. ' Category:Horror Category:Death Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Real Life Category:Dramapasta